


Sokkamas

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka thought he had a perfect idea, Zuko didn't think so, and would use every 'skill' he had to change Sokka's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokkamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this, I love the pairing and hope the fic fits them (seeing as it's the first time I've written them)

“Sokkamas?” Zuko said, staring at Sokka with a distinctive look of disapproval. It wasn’t the first crazy idea he’d heard from the water tribe boy, but never something as stupid as a celebration for their yearly trip up to the water tribe.

“Yes, we can all sit together, eat delicious food, maybe exchange gifts, sing, eat more food.” Zuko wasn’t able to hold back a grin by Sokka’s last suggestion. It shouldn’t surprise him that food was the first and last thing on his mind.

“Why do we need that kind of celebration when you get all of it anyway?” 

“Because Sokkamas is a time for traditions, for family.” Sokka sat down in the large chair, the look on his eyes all dreamy.

“But it’s not one of our traditions.”

“That’s how traditions begin; we repeat something until it becomes a tradition.” All Zuko could do was smile and shake his head at Sokka’s attempt to start something new.

“They’re barely accepting me as it is, do you really think forcing them to do all those things will make my situation any easier?”

“If they get to know you I’m sure they will love you as much as I do.” Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka’s bright way of seeing the world. Unlike Sokka, Zuko had experienced the worst thing a young boy could experience, his father’s disapproval.

“I was thinking that we could decorate with the colour red, so you’ll feel more at home, and that we could dress someone in a costume and call him Sokka Claus, and have him go around finding out what people wish for so we can give it to them.”

“So, we decorate with red, have some old man dress up in a costume so people will confess what they want, eat, party and exchange gifts.” Sokka grinned as he nodded. “That has to be one of the craziest ideas you’ve ever had.”

“But it’s a great idea, don’t you think?” Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s waist and pulled up into a hug, softly kissing Sokka’s neck. “And I was thinking that since, you’re, ahh…” Sokka’s voice trailed off as Zuko bit into the soft skin.

“You were saying?” Zuko didn’t give Sokka a chance to speak before he took another bite out of his neck.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Zuko mumbled before turning his attention back to Sokka’s neck, slowly making his way down to his collar bone before moving his hands up his shirt, along his backbone before going to the front where he’d undo the knot holding the shirt together. Pushing the shirt off he continued kissing Sokka’s chest, pushing him back against the wall where he continued to assault Sokka with his mouth, leaving a trail of red skin from where his teeth had bitten into him.

Zuko knew exactly what he was doing, and hoped that by the end of the night Sokka would at least reconsider pushing his tribe into doing something they weren’t ready for.

Reaching Sokka’s pants he pushed them down his legs, revealing Sokka’s hard cock. Zuko let his tongue travel across the length before swallowing it. Sokka gasped loudly as he fisted Zuko’s hair, thrusting his hips forward, his cock moving deeper in Zuko’s throat. He closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, wanting to take as much of Sokka as he could.

The cock slipped out of Zuko’s mouth and was replaced with two of his fingers, licking them until they were slick. Grabbing the cock again he swallowed it, and slipped the wet fingers between Sokka’s cheeks, rubbing against the entrance until Sokka’s legs started trembling, and he began to push against the finger, pulling Zuko’s head even closer until his cock was buried deep down in Zuko’s throat.

Deciding to give the man what he wanted, Zuko pushed his finger buried his fingers deep inside Sokka. Sokka barely had a chance to moan before Zuko fucking him with his finger, making Sokka shake under the touch.

Zuko did everything in his power to make Sokka lose his mind before he decided to take the next step, where Sokka would lose everything. The cock dropped from his mouth and he leaded Sokka over to the bed. Zuko was not a blood bender like Katara, but as long as Sokka was in the state he was in that exact moment Zuko knew he could make the man do everything he wanted.

Zuko helped Sokka on the bed, placing soft kisses down his body until Zuko reached Sokka’s cock. To Sokka’s annoyance Zuko didn’t take the cock into his mouth, neither did he kiss it like it might have seemed he planned to do. Instead Zuko grabbed Sokka’s legs and slowly spread them and pushed them up against Sokka’s chest. Sokka released a deep moan as he moved his legs even higher, eager for what would come. Zuko smirked and leaned down, placing his tongue against Sokka’s hole, pushing his tongue through the ring of muscles. Sokka released a loud groan and tried to push against Zuko, only to find that hands stopping him. 

Sokka grunted and tried harder to push even if he knew his strength couldn't compare with the power from Zuko’s firebending skills. Zuko continued to tease his lover until he was moaning in pleasure, then pulled away.

"Do you want me?" Zuko asked, not even trying to hide the desire in his own voice. Sokka nodded, if it could be called a nod. It was more of a combination of head movements and some noises. 

Smiling, Zuko slowly undressed, watching Sokka from the beginning to the end. By the time he was naked Sokka’s eyes were begging Zuko to fuck him. Crawling on top of the bed Zuko planted soft kisses on Sokka's trembling lips. Grabbing his own cock Zuko moved it between Sokka's cheeks, slowly pushing it through his prepared hole, burying himself in the hot cave. Zuko kissed him one last time before he sat up so he could fuck him as hard as he deserved.

Sokka's volume increased as Zuko trusted into him, their skin slapping against each other until Sokka was close, and the familiar sound filled the room. Zuko had the stamina to continue fucking Sokka until his lover passed out from the pleasure, but he loved Sokka far too much to keep him for long. Grabbing Sokka's cock Zuko squeezed, bringing Sokka closer to his orgasm as Zuko neared his own.

Sokka was the first to come, screaming as his orgasm hit him, unable to hold himself as Zuko fucked him, and Zuko wasn’t far behind when he saw, heard and felt Sokka as he came. Zuko grunted like an animal as his body shook slightly from the length of his orgasm. Unlike Sokka, his own orgasm lasted longer, but based on description by Sokka his lover had a far more intense orgasm.

When most of his orgasm passed Zuko found it difficult to keep himself up. His arms gave in and he fell down on top of Sokka like a sack of cabbage. Luckily Sokka stopped complaining about him being dead meat after sex as he did the first year they were together; instead he let his fingers caress Zuko’s warm skin.

Zuko smiled when he thought about the time they’ve been together, almost three years, and knowing Sokka he had something special planned. Unfortunately Sokka would not succeed with his plans as Zuko made sure everyone received orders not to help him, not because Zuko was mean, but because after two amazing anniversary gifts he wanted to be the one giving Sokka something special. He would admit to Sokka what he did, and once Sokka was calm again, Zuko planned to give Sokka a gift. He decided that after three years together an engagement was in place.

Smiling because of his plan which could not fail he closed his eyes and listened to Sokka’s heartbeat, loving the way the fingers caressed his hair.


End file.
